beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 17
is the 17th episode of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D and the 119th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot It's the final round of the Sphere 360 competition. The A Block winners (Toby, Zeo, and Tsubasa ) are joined with the B block winners (Jig Saw, King, and Masamune) to face off in the final battle royale. King and Masamune continue to fight over who will win but Jig Saw interjects claiming he'll best the both of them. Tsubasa also reminds them about Jig Saw's special move that ended the B Block round. Gingka, Yuki and Madoka watching from the sidelines, keep their eye on Jig Saw whom they suspect may be a Legend Blader while cheering for their friends. Jig Saw uses the invisible move with his Forbidden Ionis when Zeo attempts to attack him. Tsubasa then uses a new special move that cancels out the waves created by Forbidden Ionis and becomes visible again. Jig Saw goes after Tsubasa but Zeo and Toby stops him with a combined special move. However, it is not enough to defeat Jig Saw. In turn, Jig Saw launches his powerful special move. King, Masamune and Tsubasa are able to protect their beys but Zeo and Toby are eliminated. Masamune goes after Jig Saw to avenge his friends' defeat but King cuts in and defeats Jig Saw which also inadvertantly begins to crack the staduim support beams. This is when Gingka, Madoka, Yuki, Masamune and Tsubasa realize that Vari Ares is spinning to the left. Yuki, Gingka and Madoka try to figure out more about this beyblade. It can spin either to the left or to the right and the group wonders whether there is some connection with left spinning beyblades and European beys like Gravity Persesus and VariAres. They also begin to suspect that King is the Legend Blader and not Jig Saw whom they had previously thought might be one. King and Masamune continue to battle it out when Tsubasa joins in. Even with the joint attacks from Masamune and Tsubasa, King is still holding strong and loving every minute of the battle. Finally, Tsubasa launches his special move and King gets so pumped from the battle, his hair turns white as he executes his special move which ultimately defeats Tsubasa. With each special move launched by King, the stadium supports become more damaged and finally breaks. The Sphere rolls out of the stadium and Masamune and King run along inside while still battling. However, they are also able to exchange mutual admiration towards each other and King tells him how he got his bey when following a shooting star one night. The Sphere finally rolls into a body of water and the two bladers amicably battle to see who is number one. Ultimately, King is the winner and his hair returns to its normal color. Meanwhile, Gingka, Yuki and Madoka catches up with them in time to see the two bladers laughing. Tsubasa catches up to Gingka and company. Masamune calls King a Legend Blader. King while not comprehending why, jovially accepts the title. However Masamune still asserts that he's number one to King's ire. Major Events *King wins the "Sphere 360" tournament. *King is revealed to be a Legend Blader *King joins Masamune in America to train as a Legend Blader. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *King *Jigsaw *Tsubasa Otori *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Blader DJ *Audience Beyblades *Vari Ares D:D (King's; Featured) *Blitz Unicorno 100RSF (Masamune's) *Screw Fox TR145D (Zeo's) *Screw Lyra ED145MF (Toby's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa Otori's) *Forbidden Ionis ED145FB (Jig Saw's) Featured Beybattles Special Moves used *King of Thunderstorms (Variares D:D's; Unconfirmed) Trivia Gallery 4d119_002.png 4d119_003.png 4d119_008.png 4d119_009.png 4d119_010.png|King's legend aura. 4d119_012.png|They realize King's Bey spins to the left. 4d119_014.png 4d119_015.png 4d119_017.png 4d119_022.png 4d119_025.png 4d119_026.png Beyblade 4D Aquila.png|Eagle/Aquila Beaten|link=http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Fight_Beyblade_4D_-_Episode_17 Beyblade 4D Suprised.png Category:4D Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade